Living with yellow and pink
by SkylaStarLucy
Summary: So a life with a pervert jock and a innocent sweet cheerleader how will we survive or will we I guess we will have to find out Bad summary - -' and watch out for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story hope you like it**

**Well this is my first story I made**

** the other one was a truth and dare**

**Well same thing but what ever**

**Let's get to the story **

**Jin:Sky does not own Fairy Tail**

**Sky:umm your just going to be in every story I own**

**Jin:yup**

**Sky: u know what whatever**

**Sky:but the story I do**

* * *

Lucy **P.O.V**

"Wow this place is amazing."I said.

Hi my name is Lucy I just had graduated from fairy high and now I go to fairy tail university and I can't wait to make new friends

When I made it I came up to a short man was sitting on the desk half drunk "oh you must be 'hic' miss Lucy Heartfilia." said the short man with pink cheeks."yes sir that's me."I say with a set smile."well I'm Macorov but you can call me master MacorovI hope you like it here at fairy tail university"Master Macorov said while giving me a key to my droom"have fun"he said while chuckling.

**Normal P.O.V**

When Lucy made it to her room the door was already unlocked"oh lucky me."Lucy said.

But when she opened the door the person she hated most was standing before her

"Hey short stacks nice seeing u again." The strange person said with a smirk

"OH NO NOT YOU."Lucy cried.

**Cliffhanger**

**Sky:I'm sorry I stop u guys there I know I know u guys maybe hate me for it but I'm going to do more I promise that**

**Jin:were not going to be in the story oh wow**

**Sky: why are u even here and no cause this is a ####### story I'm not giving out spoilers**

**Jin: I can be here if I can **

**Sky: well lea-**

**Jin: *grabs Sky by the waist while smirking and turns off the light***

May u shine on

~_Skyla_


	2. Chapter 2 wait WHAT!

**New chapter**

**Srry for the short chapters**

**I been stressed and trying to keep**

**Up with my story's but-**

**Jin: ok ok ok we get it**

**Sky: why do u have to be mean to me ;-;**

**Jin: uhhh ummSKY DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**Sky: HEY **

* * *

Previously

~hey short stakes

~NOT U AGAIN!

**Luct P.O.V**

'omg omg omg omg oh my cupcakes not this meanie again I'm so doomed' I thought

"Woah never thought seeing u and u gotton hotter." The person said. Looking me up and down.

"Oh zip it will u." I said. With a tick mark.

"Aww did I make miss little busty mad." He said.

"U KNOW WHAT NATSU SHUT THE LUMPS UP." I screamed.

"And what if I don't want to hmm?" Natsu said. With a satisfied smirk.

My face gets red 'god I hate this guy!" I thought.

Just then a red haired woman came up to them followed by 5 other people

"What's going on here!?." The red hair woman froze in his place scared to say something to the red head was just standing there confused.

" Awe is flame brain scared to Talk?" Said the raven hair a smirk. Just then a deadly aura tense felled the air and the two boys started to shake.

"Natsu ... Gray...are you two... Fighting!?" The woman said at the boys.

" Erza w were f f friends a and w w don't f fight r right n Natsu." Gray said. Shaking his butt off from fear.

" a a AYE!" Natsu said. Shaking the same way as Gray. Erza nodded her haed in approval and turned to Lucy.

"So your the new student?" Erza said.

"Y yes." Lucy said. While bowing.

"My name is Erza scarlet and you seem like a polite girl."Erza said. While smiling.

"Yea right." Natsu said. Earning a kick in the stomach.

"Umm do you and salenmander know each other?" Said. A big piercing guy.

"Y y y yes." Lucy Sqeeks and hides behind Erza."gihi I think I like this girl.*Gajeel leave her alone." Said a girl with blue hair."Oi shrimp what was that?* Gajeel said."Gajeel stop calling me that its Levy L.E.V.Y." Levy her arms.

"Juvia thinks Gajeel scared ummm...Lucy is Juvia right." Said another girl with darker blue hair down in curls."eh so what if I did." Gajeel looked from Erzas shoulder and Erza just smiled at her.

"Its ok Gajeel is just the grumpy type." Levy says.

Well Juvia gotta-"W

"BYE" Natsu slames the door and turns around with a smirk. Lucy stars to back away but gets trapped.

"Were gonna have some fun."

**Cliffhanger**

**Sky: well short chapter**

**Jin:yup is all the cliffhangers gonna have us**

**Sky: yes I guess *blushes***

**Jin: * smirks grab sky's waist and pulls her down* u love me don't u**

**Sky: l love is a strong word and no!**

**Jin: tell me or I'll kiss u**

**Sky: u will never do that**

**KYYYAAAAA**

_ May the u shine on_

_~Skyla_


	3. Chapter 3 The bunny sutie

**Welcome back pplz**

**I got this review and now...**

**I'm scared O_O jk jk **

**Jin: Sky hush and get on with it!**

**Sky: hush and leave me alone!**

**Jin:...**

**Sky: oops umm I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

NATSU!'Lucy yelled.

"What's up short stacks." Natsu said. While he's on his phone

" don't u' what's up' me you know what you did." Lucy said. With a blush on her face.

" Oh and what is that?" Natsu said. With a smirk. Lucy just stomped away to her room. Just then Natsu burst trough her room door scaring the crap out of her. He jump on her bed and pinned her down.

"Now tell me what got your panties up in a knot." Natsu said. Smirking and leaning closer to her. Lucy blushes.

" you YOU CUT MY UNDERWEAR INTO A HEART " Lucy said. With a crimson face.

" Oh you mean this heart right here" Natsu pulls up Lucy's skirt.

"Natsu you pervy lump face!" Lucy yells and runs out the room.

In the hall way

" ERZA JUVIA LEVY HELP THERES A PERVERT TRYING TO GET ME." Lucy yelled. While Natsu was trying to get her.

"Aww come on short stacks. I just wanna play." Natsu said. Laughing and finally caught her and dragged her back to there droom.

Back at there droom

Natsu trew Lucy on the bed

"W what are u going to do." Lucy said. Shaking in fear.

"Oh nothing u just need to put on this bunny suite." Natsu said. Holding up the bunny costume. Lucy just looked in terror.

" NO WAY IN LIVING CANDY HELL AM I PUTTING THAT ON." Lucy said. Trying to run away but Natsu grabbed her.

". Well if your not gonna put it on. I'm gonna have to put it on for you." Natsu a smirk.

A few mins later

"I really hate my life." Lucy said. In a cafe serving food for people. She was a little scared cause boy was giving her looks.

"Hey short stacks liken the job." Natsu said with a smirk.

"No." Lucy just said.

"Oh come on u know you do." Natsu said while grabbing her by the waist.

"Go die in hell." Lucy said while blushing.

"Oh how mean short stacks." Natsu said while grabbing her waist.

"Stop calling me that and let go." Lucy said struggling to get out his grip.

"Never~" Natsu said.

KYAAAAAAAAKYAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Cliffhanger**

**Sky: sorry its short I been having life issues in school**

**Bella:yea and I'm her only life support **

**Sky: well u guys can pm me and give ideas for the story **

**Bella:and hope u have a great day**

**Both: BYEEEEE~**

**Hope and all wishes sparkle on**

_Skyla~_


	4. Chapter 4 Natsu gf the confessions

**Where e back I feel like Crap**

** I'm still making this **

** but I'm heartbroken and now I'm not **

**I really need to watch my love life**

**Zurban:truu that:P**

**Sky:were u coming from!**

**Zurban: I'm your new host**

**Sky:...BYE Felicia!**

* * *

**Zurban: Skyla does not own Fairy tail**

**"LETS GO FAIRY'S LETS GO LETS GO FAIRY'S LETS GO!"Cheers was heard all over the court room. While our fellow Fairy Tail boys are killing sabertooth There biggest rivals.**

**"TIMEOUT!" Said Guildarts Fairy Tails Couch.**

The game was timed and the fairy tail boys went to see what's up." What's wrong Guildarts" Gray one of fairy tail's players asked."Yea what's wrong old man" Natsu said earning a smack to the head." Boys u guys have one minute and Sabertooth is pulling up. You need one more point to win or else it's going to be a tie. Do you boys understand." Guildarts said. All the Basket ball boys nod and the game started up.

The crowed roared in excitement but our little surprise the cheerleaders have found a new team mate and her name was Lucy Heartfilia. Why, Why, Why, u ask cause she's the new flyer this part suited her really well.

"Fairy's make that score Fairy's make the score." The cheerleaders chanted. Doing on of there tumbling and stunts when the girls threw the flyers in the air it was like magic that Natsu shoot the ball in the hoop before time ran out. All u heard in that court room was screams Fairy Tail boys get to got to the championships. They walked proud out the door with there troupe.

"Wow that game was tense"Jallel said whipping the sweat off him.

"True jalley boy but we still made it." Gajeel said crossing his arms.

"But the team was really good im just surprised we even won." Gray said looking up at the ceiling.

"Of course we won were the strongest team there is.I'm just surprised that Lucy apart of the cheerleading team." Natsu said whipping his face with a towel. The boys just looked for a sec then smirked.

"Natsu don't tell me your falling for blondie" Laxuse said Laxuse was also in the basket ball team and so was Freed and Elfman, Romeo and Bixlow was to the was just they just sit on the benches.

"Your blonde to dumbass."Natsu said not looking his way.

"Come on Natsu don't denie it your in love with bunny girl"Gajeel said with his one and only "gihi."

"Yea it's pretty much written all over your face."Gray said smirking finally finding out one of his weaknesses.

"oh what that suppose to mean ice ball" Natsu said starting to get pissed.

"You heard me flame torch"Gray said with that stupid smirk still on his face.

"so You wanna go" Natsu said walking towards him.

"I'm fine with-"Gray said but just then...

"If you boys are fight i will run up there so fast your gonna think you just got smacked by Guildarts." Erza said and with that the room got quiet and the boys was hugging in fear." Were sorry Erza."The boys said while bowing. "Good ." Erza said with a satisfied look.

"Gray-Sama are you ok." Juvia said with a worried look in her eye's.

"I told you not to call me that, but yea im fine." Gray said like what just happened a few minutes ago never even mattered. Lucy just walked over to Natsu who was still in his fear mode. She grabbed him by the shirt and start dragging him out the door.

"Well girls i'll see u guys later. Boys i'm just taking Natsu home." Lucy said still dragging him out the room and on the elevator to there drom.(**A/N ooooh that rhymed)**

**Cliffhanger**

**Sky:well that's all we have time forfor**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sky: YOU THOUGHT ON WITH THE GOD DAM STORY**

The Next Day

"Lucy!' Natsu yelled while bursting in her room, But earned a nosebleed and a Lucy kick to the face."GET OUT!"Lucy yelled and kicked him out of her room blushing. She was only in a towel she should have known to lock the flipping door cause. There's a pervert in my apartment/room.

"Lucy open up i wanted to play with you." Natsu said while trying to open the door.

"NO!" Was Lucy's firm answer.

"But Luce."Natsu tried to convince but still the answer was.

"No Natsu go out somewhere with your friends." Lucy said. Natsu just sighed just then he got a text and started smirking.

_**2 hours later**_

There was a knock on the door."I'm coming."Natsu said walking to the door. When he opened it a girl with short silver hair was standing right before him. "Hey babe." Natsu said with a smirk . " Hey baby is your roommate out. " The girl asked. "Yup we hav-." Natsu couldn't finish his sentence when the silver haired girl lips crashed into his.

When Lucy finally got home from her job at the café she saw a scene she never thought she'll and the biggest bullied that messed picked and beat her Lisanna when Lisanna saw Lucy she looked at her and smirked "This is your roommate , Ha! I thought he was going to be cuter but no i was wrong."Lisanna said with a smirk on her face. Something in Lucy just snapped

"You know what Lisanna im tired of you shitty attitude your getting on my fucking nerves your such a slut and not surprised someone like Natsu would fall for u both of u are perfect for each other JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Lucy yelled slammed the door and ran some were crying. Leaving Natsu and Lisanna wide eyed.

"tck now where were we."Lisanna said and was about to kiss him, but Natsu pushed her away. Lisanna looked confused." She's right." he said. Lisanna just looked at him and laughed."So your really going to agree with that loser wow." Lisanna with a angry face.

"She's right..." Natsu said.

"Excuse me!?" Lisanna looked at him as if he was crazy."I said she's right and I think we should break up."

"WHAT!"Lisanna stands up with furry.

"You heard me!" Natsu said running out the room.

"...Natsu you will regret the day u left Lisanna Strauss." With that she left.

**With Natsu**

"Ahh damnit Lucy were the hell are you."Natsu said running the speed of lightning trying to find the blond. But then he Stops hearing sobbing."Luce."Natsu ran fast to were the sobbing is coming from, Natsu comes upon a garden and he looks confused.

"Luce?" Natsu says when he see's the the ground laying on a gravestone crying.

"Lucy."

"Go away!"

"Luce look I'm sorry." Natsu said.

"I don't care just go away. You have Lisanna go back to her!"Lucy felt a little hurt by the blonds words. Lucy felt something warm embrace her she turns around and see's Natsu hugging her.

"W-what are y-" Lucy was cut off by him.

" I know how you feel ."Natsu say's hugging her stared at him in shock."I never meet my mother a dragon named igneel raised me he taught me this power igneel is my father... But one day he was gone...On the same year your mother died."Natsu felt a pare of arms wrap around him."Luce"He say's."I'm so sorry." Lucy stands up and whipping put's her hand out.

"But no more tears Natsu Dragneel will you be my friend."She gives him a bright smile that meleted his heart.

"...S-sure i would love to"Natsu said and holds her hand and gives her his signature grin.

They both walk back hand in hand

**Cliffhanger**

**Sky: fr this time**

**Natsu: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS**

**Sky:you like it**

**Lucy:*Blushes* u-umm..**

**Natsu: i would never hurt Lucy!**

**Sky: ik but this is just a story and i sowy* cries and runs behide Lucy***

**Lucy:U-u-uhh N-natsu please calm down**

**Natsu:sorry about that**

**Sky:oh yeah even though i really love NaLu i don't hate lisanna i think she's really cool **

**Lisanna:awwn thanks Sky*hugs***

**Sky:*hugs back* welp that's it if i did something wrong please tell me and i'll fix it see you guys later hope u like Bai Bai**

_Skyla~_


	5. Chapter 5 I'm sorry for being late!

**Hi guys sorry for the horrible **

**Work i know its not good **

**Just put me out on the cirb on garbage day**

**Saito: Death the kid...really -_-**

**Sky: hey leave me alone it's hard**

**Saito: life is hard now stop pouting**

**Sky:OK OK I get it thanks a lot -pouts-**

**Saito:Yea yea welcome and let's do this**

**Sky:menie ~**

* * *

Oh what a beautiful day the sun is out birds are curping, the clouds are just looking down on us like it's trying to say."Look at me im all Fluffy." Everything is just so-

" NATSU!"

Well maybe not 0-0.

**At Lucy's and Natsu drom**

" Natsu!" Lucy burst open the door,but found a shirtless pink haired jock laying on the bed playing on his phone." Yea what's up babe." Natsu said still looking at his phone. Lucy's face was bright red," N-n-natsu y-you idiot." She say's ready to Lucy kick him in the chin." Hm? What do you mean." Natsu smirks while sitting up.

" I hate you, I hate you,I hate you so much." Lucy said while hitting him.

" Sorry sweetheart i don't understand what your talking about." He said with his little innocent look. Lucy really want to just pick him up and trow him out the window.

" Stop acting like you don't know."She said moving closer to him.

"I dont know what you mean."He gets closer with his stupid smirk next thing he knew was a skillet to the face." What the hell Luce!?"Natsu said rubbing his cheek." Cut my underwear again and you'll get morer than a frying pan."Lucy says with a hmph and left.

" This girl is starting to get more interesting each day."Natsu said then he thinks and a evil grin appears.

**With Lucy**

'ugh he really ticks me off!'Lucy thinks while walking aroung the store trying to find some snakes. She picks out so chips,candy and some juice and went to go pay for it but when she got home.

" NATSU!"

" Hm?"

" Don't 'hm' me idiot , you idiot , you idiot!"Lucy says while her face was bright red." I knew your boobs was big but I didn't know they was this big." Natsu picks up one of her bra's."Ahhh you jerk." She picks up her things and ran to her room." And stay out my room will ya." Lucy said and slammed the door. Natsu just started cracking up laughing.

**The next day**

" Why do we have to invite flamebrain. I'm fine with Lucy but why" Gray said annoyed.

" Cause its going to be big and were inviting everyone on the campuse." Erza said.

" Oh I can't wait this is going to be so much fun." Levy said happily

" Calm down shrimp its not that special." Gajeel says but does his signature gihi when she pouted.

" Well were here can Juvia knock." Juvia asks

"But I wanna knock." Levy says and now there aurgeing,but of course Erza knocks."Awww." They both say and Natsu opens the door. "Sup guys what's going on." Natsu asks. "Sup falme fuck were trowing a party and you and bunny girl are invited. So get your ass moving its starts at 10:00." Gajeel says with an attitude. " We really need to help u calm your language." Levy says with a sweatdrop on her head. " And I was suppose to say that were the hell u come from!?" Erza says ready to punch in his face.

"But yea and don't be late or you will feel a whole world of pain." Erza say with a death glare. Natsu shivered and step back a few feet.

"Also here's a dress picked out from Juvia , Erza and Levy." Juvia says giving Natsu a box. " Ah yeah thanks don't worry were be there buh bye now." He slams the door in there faces. " Did this son of a bit-" Gray was cut off by Erza. "Gray language." She says. Erza turns around with a deadly **aura** around her. " Trust me I'm going to give him a whole world of pain tonight." Erza says with an evil laugh. Which made the group back away slowly. " Damn she scary." Gajeel says.

"Can't agree with you more." The group says watching the scarlet haired woman yell in fear.

**Back to Natsu and Lucy drom**

Natsu knocks on Lucy's door but there was no answer. " A short stacks open up." Natsu then opens her door to find her on her bed, with her headphones on asleep. He shakes her. " Luce a Luce wake up." She finally wakes up with tears in her eyes.

"N-n-natsu?" Lucy say as her vision get back to normal. "Well welcome back princess." Natsu says with a smirk on his face.

"W-what?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu threw the dress on her bed. " Get dressed were going to party tonight." Natsu said in a rude demanding manner. Lucy just blinked.

"Wait why are you talking to me like that!" Lucy said ready to take her frying pan and knock Natsu upside the head. " Aww did I strike a nerve." Natsu said with a smirk. He is such a jackass!

"Just get dressed damn." He said and slammed the door closed. Lucy layed back down and sighed'Why is he so mean.' Lucy sat up and got dressed.

**Later that night**

Natsu came and knocks on Lucy door.

" Luce come on its time to go!" Natsu says impatiently. Lucy come to the door in a short light blue dress. That stops a little above her knees, with a silver bracelet some silver earrings and light blue flats. Natsu just stood the with his jaw dropped to the floor.

" U-umm can i - i-..." Natsu says speechless

" W - what do I look weird?" Lucy asks confused.

" Can I hit." Narsu said and he killed the moment.( **A/N you imbecile*says in frence accent*)**

Lucy looks at him for a minute goes to the kitchen and grabs a frying pan. Comes back and hits him hard on the head with it blushing.

" No I'm never doing anything like that with you!" Lucy says and leaves out the door. He just smirks. "Today is going to be a fun day." As he start laughing like a maniac.

**Cliffhanger**

**Sky:I'm really sorry guy's I know no more excuses. I'll start updating oh who am I kidding my password was acting dumb so I couldn't get in my account**

**Saito: excuses Sky your so wrong**

**Sky: shudup I hate you*hit's him in the head with a fryimg pan and runs away crying***

**Saito: it seems I messes up badly...**


	6. Author Note

**I'm back and I know some of you hate me but .****The last chapter I did was um a yeah you know CONFUSING a little bit. ****But this is my first time making.**

**A real story and it's kinda hard for me cause I talk in 3rd person. ****But i'm truly sorry for the late work ****And if it's kinda confusing.**

**But as I'm making story's I'm learning on the way**

**BTW if it's OK with you guys can you tell me what I'm doing wrong or missing out. That can make my work better please.**

**I would really love that I'm not going to gibe up on this story I will make it better. Thank you all for your support and I guess have a wonderful day.**

**~_Skyla _**


End file.
